


control

by imaginarykat



Category: Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Partial Mind Control, ep 5 did not hapen, except jack's no longer an ai he got himself a body good luck everyone, mind control collars and messy office handjobs, rhys and ai jack rule hyperion together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarykat/pseuds/imaginarykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been ruling Hyperion together for quite some time now, and Rhys didn't suspect Jack could keep anything on Helios a secret. He obviously could, though, since he managed to secretly get himself a real physical body of all things. And, well, now that he's got it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	control

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINALLY POSTED ON [TUMBLR](http://imaginaryanon.tumblr.com/post/135094553803/control)]

"Uhh, sir? I have... uhh..."

Rhys looks up from the paperwork he's been fighting for the past three hours and fixes his assistant with a blank, tired stare.

"Yes?" he asks and sighs at how exhausted his own voice sounds. He immediately regrets reacting, too – whatever had the _audacity_ to _happen_ while he's working can surely wait until he's done.

The PA, what's-his-name, Jim, Jeff, stares back, anxiously fiddling with his tie. It's like looking at a lost puppy, one with a highly questionable fashion sense and a perpetually scared expression plastered on his face. The man's constantly on edge, some of it probably because of what happened to Rhys' previous assistant (vented into space not two weeks earlier, _thanks_ , _Jack_ ), but he's competent enough and seemed to be... adjusting. Yet there he is, standing in the middle of the office, doing nothing at all, fulfilling none of his most basic assistant duties. His nervous silence is doing nothing to make Rhys want to keep him.

The CEO sighs as he leans forward over the desk. "Well? Did you come here just to waste my time, or is there actually something I need to know?"

His assistant opens his mouth, then closes it again, shifts his weight uncomfortably. "Well, there's a... um... situation in the Hub of Heroism, sir," he finally manages.

Rhys just rolls his eyes and drags a hand down his face.

"What is it this time?" he groans into his fingers. "Did someone bring a real gun to a finger gun fight? Set something on fire? Poison the coffee? It's disgusting anyway, I honestly feel like poisoning it would be an improvement. And—and why should I care, anyway? Don't I have people to deal with that shit?"

The PA promptly shakes his head. "No—I mean, yes—I mean... It's—it's Handsome Jack, sir."

"Oh, for—Did he throw someone out an airlock? Does he not realise we actually need the employees to get _any_ work done?" Rhys taps a hand to his ear, turning on the private comm. "Jack? What the hell are you doing?"

Nothing happens. Apparently Jack's decided to ignore him. Wouldn't be the first time.

"No, actually it—it's..."

Rhys closes his eyes, counts to five, then looks at his assistant. "It's _what_ , exactly? Spit it out, kid, I don't have all day."

"He's—he's... there."

Rhys just frowns at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's in the Hub, sir."

"He's been there plenty of times, projected himself on every possible and impossible surface, shot at a lot of people, why are you telling me this? Why should I—" Rhys pauses, takes a deep breath. " _Why_ are you shaking?"

"Maybe... uhh... maybe you should check the cameras, sir."

Rhys shoots his assistant a death stare, a reprimand already forming in his mind, but something about the man's behaviour makes him feel uneasy, so he sits back in the chair and calls up a live video feed from the Hub.

To be fair, nothing his assistant could say or do would've prepared him for what he sees.

Jack's... there, he's _physically_ there, he has a _body_ and he's _standing_ in the middle of the Hub.

Rhys stares motionless, his brain trying to catch up with just what the _fuck_ he's seeing. A small part of his mind's desperately trying to convince him that this isn't real, that it's just someone dressed up as Jack, again, even though Rhys explicitly forbade it after several... incidents, but there's simply no mistaking Handsome Jack for anyone else. The posture, the confidence, his grin, the gun he's holding, it all fits the picture. There's a crowd of Hyperion employees around him and the control he has over them as he waves his arms around and talks seems almost effortless. Rhys checks all the cameras to look at their faces, at the mix of confusion, fear, and worship they all seem to be wearing.

There's no way any of this is real.

And yet.

Rhys springs to his feet, his mind working a mile a minute, circles the desk, goes straight for his assistant. The man tries to back away but he's not quick enough and Rhys grabs him by his tie and drags him upwards, ignores the high-pitched terrified whine the man lets out.

"How is this possible?" Rhys asks quietly, can't help but marvel at how calm his voice sounds.

"I—I don't..." His PA's nearly in tears.

"I'm the goddamned CEO of Hyperion." Rhys continues, keeping his tone low, threatening, _just like Jack's taught him_. "I should know about _everything_ that happens on this station. So how did I not know about this?"

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm—"

"Oh my god, I don't have time for this," Rhys blurts out, all of his fake composure gone. He lets go of his assistant and pushes him away. "Get the hell out."

His assistant bolts towards the door and Rhys darts back to the desk, rummages through the drawers, desperately trying to keep himself from panicking. He has no idea _how_ any of this is a thing that's happening right now, he doesn't know what to expect from Jack, either. He's just hoping the man's in half-decent mood and won't shoot him in the foot just for the fun of it.

Rhys is nowhere near ready for this confrontation.

But he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been thinking about it.

He finds what he's looking for seconds before the doors hiss, announcing someone's arrival. Rhys straightens up, hastily stuffing what he found into his back pocket. He moves to stand in front of the desk and finally looks up.

" _Rhysie._ "

Jack's standing in the doorway, nonchalant, bloodied, _real_. He sheathes the gun and starts walking towards Rhys, his steps deliberate and confident. Rhys feels his mouth opening despite his best attempts to stay cool. Oh, god. He's not fooling Jack _or_ himself, there's no way he's staying cool, this is real, this is happening.

Jack stops in the middle of the office, between the two giant statues of himself, and grins. Rhys' body moves of its own accord, walks towards Jack, comes to a stop just in front of him. Funny how the fact that Rhys is taller of the two of them (though, to be fair, he _is_ wearing heels) doesn't seem to stop Jack from towering over Rhys. His presence fills the room completely, and Rhys can't stop staring.

"So, whaddaya think, huh?" Jack turns around with his arms spread. "A pretty _handsome_ job, right? Right?" He laughs at his shitty joke and puts his hands on hips. "Rhysie, c'mon?"

Rhys goes to grab at one of Jack's arms, his mind still not entirely aware of what his body's doing, drags his fingers across the skin, feels the muscles under it.

"How?" he asks, walking behind Jack's back, running one hand across his broad shoulders.

"Ah, y'know, it just. I had some people, uhh, working—hey, but what does it matter, right? I'm here, I can actually kill people with my own hands again, it's great!"

Rhys isn't really paying much attention to Jack's words, can't seem to focus on them, he just wants to touch. _God_ , how many times has he thought about this? Back when he started working for Hyperion, Handsome Jack was his idol and his hero, but there weren't exactly a lot of occasions to _do_ anything about it.

Accidentally shoving the ghost of the dead CEO into his head a few years later was quite the shock, but might've just been the best decision he ever unknowingly made, Rhys thinks.

Through a chain of improbable events and coincidences beyond any bounds of possibility the universe brought Handsome Jack back.

And now there he is, real. Standing before Rhys.

"Who did you kill, huh?" Rhys asks, only mildly interested in the answer, more focused on the rather upsetting fact that he can't really see Jack's body through the amount of layers the man's wearing. His hands still refuse to let go, though, roaming up and down his sides. The fact that he's allowed to do so, like it's the most natural thing under the sun, is nearly intoxicating.

"Oh, just some idiots who deserved it anyway, y'know, didn't treat their hero with respect. I can't have that, obviously."

"Obviously," Rhys agrees, circling Jack to stand in front of him again. Jack's eyes slowly slide up and down his body and he licks his lips. Rhys feels his mouth curving into a smirk.

"But, you see, ah, killing people always makes me..." Jack pauses and looks to the side, searching for a suitable word, and that's when Rhys notices a port not unlike his own just behind Jack's left ear.

He curiously drags a finger over it and Jack moans, closes his eyes. "That's right, cupcake," he says, low, drawling out the words. "I could really do with some... tension relief."

He's still leaning his head into Rhys' touch, but his hands move to grab Rhys' hips and push him backwards towards the desk. Jack's breaths are already coming in faster and Rhys gives him a smug look, allows himself to be handled as he puts his own hands over Jack's. His thoughts linger on how much bigger Jack's hands are compared to his own, how much more calloused and rough they seem. He pulls his shirt up, just enough to guide Jack's fingers underneath it. The contrast between the soft, silky fabric and Jack's harsh grasp is everything he'd hoped for.

He opens his mouth to say something clever and seductive but all that escapes his lips is a delighted gasp as Jack bends down, grabs him by his thighs and lifts him like he weighs nothing at all. Rhys puts a hand on Jack's shoulder to steady himself as he's being carried up the stairs, feels anticipation pooling inside him, a heavy warmth seeping into his bones.

So they're going with the best possible outcome of Jack having a body. Well, _good_. Finally.

Jack sets, or rather drops him on the desk, stands between his spread legs and kisses him, hard and bruising. Rhys moans into his mouth and feels Jack grinning against his lips, moves his flesh hand to slide across Jack's back, somewhat upset there's no way to reach under his clothes, but he's having a hard time focusing, anyway. You don't focus on irrelevant shit when you're being kissed by Handsome goddamned Jack. You just don't.

And... Rhys is enjoying himself, he is, but he's a man of refined tastes, thank you very much, and he's not going to settle for anything that's not perfect.

He reaches into his back pocket, and in one smooth motion grabs what he's been hiding and clamps it around Jack's neck. Jack goes completely still as the sleek, black collar locks itself into place, its edges lighting up in vibrant gold.

"Rhysie..." Jack's voice is a warning, ice cold poison, and Rhys laughs, hangs his head low, looks at Jack through his lashes.

"I just thought we could... slow down a bit, you know?" he says, not even trying to hide his delight at the fact that _it actually works_. He can feel Jack trying to fight his control but it seems he can't break the hold.

"You..."

"Consider this payback, Jack," Rhys murmurs, drags Jack closer, gently kisses the side of his jaw.

"Payb— For _what_?!" Jack snarls in response, but his body's motionless, his will overruled by the collar.

"Oh, please. Would you prefer a chronological list or an alphabetical one? I'm pretty sure I have both of those written down somewhere." Rhys runs his flesh hand through Jack's hair, grabs Jack by the chin, moves his head so that he can reach the port behind his ear and kisses it. The way Jack's entire body shudders is impossible to miss and Rhys grins against his neck. "Besides, 's not like you're not enjoying this."

"Ooh, what I'm gonna enjoy far more," Jack says, his voice heavy, "is completely _wrecking_ you when I break out of this stupid thing."

Rhys purrs in response. "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Jack doesn't say anything for a moment (a moment Rhys is more than happy to spend kissing the underside of Jack's jaw, just beneath his mask), and then, to Rhys' surprise, Jack laughs, low and throaty. "Well, damn. Never knew you could be so bossy, kitten. You really are _just_ like me, _god_... I'm not gonna lie, it's kinda hot."

 _Well then_.

Rhys' ECHO eye blinks into life with a soft whirr as he checks the connection and his control, pulls on the non-existent strings and grins as Jack takes a step back and starts taking off his jacket. Rhys leans back, braces his mechanical hand on the desk and crosses his legs, watches with silent appreciation. Jack doesn't break eye contact as he removes his vest, too. The collar on his neck glimmers and flashes, and Rhys finds himself drawn to it.

He motions for Jack to get closer and nonchalantly spreads his legs again, allowing Jack to stand between them. He tilts his head to the side, smiles when Jack starts leaving angry, biting kisses on his exposed neck. Jack growls when Rhys runs his fingers over the collar and the sound makes Rhys' head spin. He moves to undo the buttons of Jack's shirt.

"God, you're so slow, _let me_ ," Jack whines right into his ear. Rhys shrugs and leans away again, shifting the control and letting Jack get rid of his frankly ridiculous shirt. Jack throws it on the floor, where it belongs, but as he tries to take off his sweater, Rhys stops him again.

Jack stares at him in offended disbelief as Rhys gives him the most innocent smile and commands him to start working on Rhys' vest instead, one button at a time, slow, excruciatingly slow. Rhys feels Jack struggling again, a subtle pull at the back of his mind, but Jack can't overcome the control and he gives Rhys a wry smile.

"You absolute piece of shit," he says, his expression light and his tone bordering on impressed.

"Proud of me?" Rhys smiles, then drags him closer, tilts his head up, trails lazy, open mouthed kisses along the line of his jaw, works the fingers of his flesh hand into Jack's hair and tugs lightly.

"Not really," Jack answers almost conversationally; only his heavy breathing betrays him. He helps Rhys shrug off the vest and gets to work on the shirt buttons.

Rhys bucks his hips into Jack, thoroughly enjoying the hiss Jack lets out, and sneaks his hand under Jack's sweater. His body feels warm, _real_ , muscles tense just under his skin, and Rhys curses his mechanical arm for not having more sensitivity as he moves it from the desk and drags the sweater up, urging Jack to take it off. His other hand is roaming, touching every scar and spot of jagged skin, all memories of what never happened, not to the AI, at least. Rhys kisses what looks like a bullet wound scar just beneath Jack's collarbone.

Jack finally undoes the last of the buttons on Rhys' shirt, and Rhys just leaves like this, open and flowing, soft fabric sliding along the curves of his body. He presses himself to Jack, chest to chest, soaks up warmth and the sheer _power_ radiating off him.

Jack’s hands rest at his hips, squeezing, and Jack gets back to kissing his neck. Rhys lazily stretches his arms and puts them on Jack's shoulders, closes his eyes and smiles as one of Jack’s hands moves to rest at the small of his back, drags him even closer.

It's amazing how effortless it is to control Jack, how thrilling to have him doing exactly what Rhys wants. He’s pissed, sure, and he's probably gonna continue being pissed for a long time, but he can't do anything about it and Rhys wants to laugh at him. Totally worth it.

Jack’s hands start roaming his body and Rhys moves with the touch, feels like Jack's hands are sending electricity flowing through him, shaping him anew. He grins as he locks both his legs behind Jack, pulls him even closer.

Jack bites his neck in retaliation and Rhys gasps, arches into Jack, and everything feels hot and real and _perfect_ , Rhys wants it to last forever.

Jack doesn't exactly seem to agree as he tries to struggle out of Rhys' grasp again. Rhys decides to test an... experimental feature, so he lazily sends a wave of pleasure down Jack's spine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what was that?" he murmurs into Jack's ear and grins as Jack's whole body arches with the feeling. God, finally all the time Rhys spent working on the collar is paying off.

Jack stares at him, his breaths definitely more shallow than a second ago.

"Well?" Rhys urges, still beaming. "What do you think about my enhancements?"

Jack's voice is hoarse when he says, "I'm gonna make you wear this, cupcake, you do realise that, right?"

Rhys licks his lips. Now this is the kind of reaction he was hoping for. "By all means, please do," he chuckles, watches Jack's expression turn even darker.

He unzips his and Jack's pants, kinda wants to laugh at Jack going commando (because of course he does) but gets slightly distracted by the fact that the both of them are already hard and also, still, by the fact that this is. Happening. He can't quite believe any of it.

He slides along Jack's body, a slow rhythm of almost no friction at all. His mouth finds Jack’s and he can almost taste Jack’s anger, knows it probably shouldn’t make him more turned on but it does, so he just rolls with it.

"Did you, _ahhh_ , kill my assistant?" Rhys asks, his voice shaky, partially hoping talking will help him keep himself from losing it completely.

Jack scoffs. " _That_ what you wanna talk about right now, huh?"

"Did you or did you not?"

"Nah. I think he was hiding under his desk when I passed. Why the hell would I even do that? I had much better shit to do, Rhysie."

So the man could be right outside the door, listening. The thought sends shivers down Rhys' spine. They're not loud enough to be heard across the office, right? What if they are? What if they will be? Rhys gets Jack to slide a hand between the two of them, his fingers long enough to take them both. Rhys moans and his eyes flutter shut; Jack's fingers are calloused, just the perfect amount of rough and _exactly_ what he'd imagined.

Rhys bites his lower lip and decides he wouldn't even care if someone entered the office right now. Behold the Kings of Hyperion, the space between them searing hot, electricity and pure _power_ , with Rhys smugly looking over Jack's shoulder as he's in control of _everything_. He controls Helios, he controls Hyperion, and for one brief moment he controls _Handsome Jack—_ Rhys' entire body pushes forward, into Jack, into his hand, to feel more, _more_ , his head lolls back and he moans, loud and obscene. If there's anyone at the door they must've heard _that_.

Jack picks up the pace and Rhys' entire body is shaking. Rhys hears Jack's low chuckle and feels Jack's other hand curl into a fist in his hair. Jack drags his head even further back, holds him in place, lips and teeth scraping at his pulse and it all feels right, just as he wants it to. It's perfect, the mix of power and control, Jack's hands and lips everywhere at just the right pace. He's thrusting himself into Jack's hand, he pressure in him keeps building and building until he wants to scream, and he's relatively sure Jack shares his sentiments as his whole body moves together with Rhys'. His breaths are louder and louder in Rhys' ear as he sucks and bites on his tattoo. He's definitely going to leave a mark – Rhys can't wait to walk around with it for everyone to see.

Driven more by intuition than coherent thought he reaches into the collar controls and sends a wave of pleasure through Jack's body again just as his fingers ghost over the port on Jack's neck. It's the last straw and Jack comes with a breathless gasp, mismatched eyes not leaving Rhys' face, and Rhys arches too, all of his muscles tensing, one more stroke of Jack's hand enough to push him over the edge.

He whimpers as Jack buries his face in his neck, both of them breathing heavily and holding onto each other, content to ignore the mess they've made at least for the moment.

It seems like ages pass before Rhys finally gathers the strength to let go of Jack and move away. There's a content warmth settled in his body and the only thing he wants to do is sleep, but he starts putting himself in order instead. He has half a mind to command Jack to sit in the chair and he does so with a long groan, watches Rhys get dressed and presentable again.

"You can take this off now, pumpkin," Jack says, more of an order than a suggestion.

"Sure." Rhys makes no move to do so, a far better plan forming in his mind. He leans over the desk and smiles at Jack, his heartbeat already picking up again. "Or I could go back to my apartment, you know, the one that has a giant, comfortable bed in it, and then turn it off remotely. That'll give you some time to think, at least."

Jack stares at him, raises his eyebrows slightly.

"You do know what I'm going to do to you, right?" he asks, and Rhys is going to have to come to terms with the fact that he can't tell threatening and flirting apart. Considering that he's talking to Handsome Jack, there probably isn't that much of a difference, anyway.

He shrugs and turns to leave, heels clicking on the floor.

He's fairly sure Jack won't shoot him in the face. Anything else... should be fun.


End file.
